Intertwined Lives
by cathankitten
Summary: Harry found out he is not who he thought he was. Draco had rather strange summer. slash,angst, mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Title: Intertwined Lives   
Status 1/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk  
Rating: R   
Pairings:????/???, Remus/Sirus, Lucius/Severus,Lucius/????, ?????/Draco.  
Spoilers:possible 1-4  
Warnings: Slash, mpreg, angst, au, ooc  
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Summary: When Harry turns 13 he receives a letter from his parents. He reads it, and finds out he is not who he thought he was. Friends become enemies, enemies become family. Draco also has rather strange summer, and is dealing with problems of his own.   
Beta: slytherin_snow and b   
  
(Number 4, Privet Drive) 

Harry sits in the dark on his small lumpy bed in the cupboard under the stairs. This is the place in which he had spent most of his life, before he went to Hogwarts and he still dwells there during his summers. 

In his fist, he is tightly clenching a letter he had received from his so-called parents. His knuckles are white, and his fingernails dig into the palms of his hands, causing them to bleed. He doesn't seem to notice this, though. His mind is a blur, and he is swimming in a sea of emotions. 

He has just read, to his shock, that the people he thought were his parents, in fact, are not. He just found out that he isn't even related to them at all. His whole life so far has been a lie. 

All the years he had stayed at this place, abused, neglected, and tortured and now he finds out the people who did those things to him aren't even his family. He has a real family that might be alive, and he wis incensed that he has been forced to stay with this false family all these years. 

Harry opens up the letter again, and begins to reread it. 'Maybe I read it wrong,'he thinks to himself, 'This can't be true. Everything is a lie.' 

_ Dearest Harry, _

I wrote this letter right after you were born. First, I want you know that we loved you very much, and only did this to protect you. I hope that one day I can tell you everything in person, but if you are reading this, James and I are dead. 

I know this is going to come as a shock to you, but James and I are not your parents. I did carry you and gave birth to you, but biologically you aren't our son. Though I wish you were, it's not the truth. We did everything to protect you and your fathers. Yes Harry, I said ** fathers. ** because you don't have a biological mother. Your fathers were given memory charms, so they haven't any clue about you being their son. I also put a charm on you, so that you would like James and me. It will start wearing off soon. 

There is a letter to each of your fathers in a vault at Gringotts. The key is enclosed with this letter. Go and get the letters. They are addressed to each of your fathers. I hope that they are still alive, and I must leave it up to you to decide if you wish to tell them. If you decide not to tell them, you can tell Professor Dumbledore. He will give you a box, which will allow you to remain looking like James and me. 

Please consider wisely before informing them, and remember, everything we did, we did because of love. 

Lily Potter 

After Harry finishes rereading the letter, he becomes even angrier. 'How could they do this to me?' he asks himself silently, then kicks the wall. 'My whole life has been a lie, and Dumbledore knew about it. I am so sick of everyone manipulating my life! Ever since I found out I was a wizard, Dumbledore and everyone else have been telling me what to do. They've been hiding things from me, and avoiding the truth. Maybe I am   
suppose to be in Slytherin. I mean, if the Potters aren't my parents, then maybe I belong in another house. I forced the Sorting hat to put me into it because I was told my parents were there. Now, I find out the people I thought were my parents ** aren't ** them.' 

He scoots off the bed, and begins to write a letter. He writes quickly, knowing that his so-called uncle and aunt would be returning to the house soon. 

_ Dumbledore, _

I have just received, and read, a letter from my so-called mother. I am sure you know all about this. I am writing you to tell you that I have decided to take my life into my own hands now. Which means I am requesting to be resorted. If you do not comply with this, then I will have to switch schools. Don't think I won't do it, either. 

Harry 

He reads the letter that he just wrote over again to make sure everything is perfect then attaches it to Hedwig's leg. "Take this to Dumbledore," he orders her. Then takes her to the kitchen window and lets her go. He watches her fly out through the open window, and quickly returns to his bed. He lies back and starts crying again. He still has to endure the rest of the summer with his so-called family. The young wizard isn't going to take any more crap from them, this he has already decided. 

~*~ ~*~ 

(Malfoy Manor) 

Draco is eating dinner at a long wooden table. His parents are discussing boring things as usual, and he wants desperately to leave, but his father insists that he finishes his meal. 

He really just wants to go ride his horse and be alone, but he can't. They are going to have company after lunch, so he has to get ready to meet them after he ate. His mother had invited an old friend of hers over, and she is bringing along her son. The boy is a few years older than Draco, and Draco is supposed to entertain him. He really doesn't feel like doing anything of the sort. Draco has met this boy before, and doesn't like anything about him. 

"They will be arriving in a few hours. I invited them to stay the weekend," Narcissa says, and begins to eat again. 

"Remember that you have to appear at St. Mungo's for the fund raiser this evening," Lucius replies. 

"Yes, dear, but I am sure you two can entertain them for a few hours. I haven't seen dear Luna for a few years, and it's so hard for her to get here," she replies, smiling sweetly at him. 

Draco sighs heavily and moves his food around his plate. 'I don't understand why she invited them if she knew she was going to be gone tonight. I really am **not** in the mood to entertain that idiot,' he grumblers silently. 

"Draco! Don't play with your food," Narcissa scolds him. 

The young wizard frowns and replies, "Yes, Mother," and begins desultorily to eat. 

"They will be arriving soon, and you still need to get dressed," she reminds him. 

Draco finishes eating a few moments later and excuses himself from the table. He walks to his chambers to dress. "I'd rather spend the day with Potter than that imbecile," he growls softly to himself. 

After a few minutes, he returns and waits with his parents for their guest to arrive. 

Suddenly, there are two pops, and their guests are there. 

"Oh, this is going to be **so** much fun," Draco whispers, then walks over to met the guests.. 

tbc 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Intertwined Lives   
Status 2/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk  
Rating: R   
Pairings:????/????, Remus/Sirus, Lucius/Severus, Lucius/????, ?????/Draco.  
Spoilers:possible 1-4  
Warnings: Slash, mpreg, angst, au, ooc  
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Summary: When Harry turns 13 he receives a letter from his parents. He reads it, and finds out he is not who he thought he was. Friends become enemies, enemies become family. Draco also has rather strange summer, and is dealing with problems of his own.   
Beta: slytherin_snow and b   
  
(Hogwarts Express) 

It has been several weeks since Harry found out that the Potters aren't his parents. Harry has somehow survived another summer with the Durselys, and is finally going back to Hogwarts. He has been searching the train for his friends for several minutes now. He needs to tell them about what happened. He hopes they wouldn't be angry about his decision to be resorted. 

Dumbledore replied to his letter and told Harry he would allow him to be resorted, but also asked him not to retrieve the letters telling who his fathers are until after they have had a chance to speak about it, and he has been resorted. He also told Harry he would do the resorting at the beginning of the school year, before the first years. 

"Harry!" Ron calls to him, as he ran down the hallway of the train. 

"There you are, Harry! I thought that you were going to meet us at the platform," Hermione says as she, too, comes up to meet him. 

"My uncle dropped me off early, and I decided to go ahead and board the train. I didn't feel like standing by myself that long, sorry," Harry replies. 

They stand there for a few moments, then head into one of the cabins. Harry sits by the window and looks out of it. The others settle themselves on the bench seat opposite to him. 

"So, how was your summer?" Ron asks him. When Harry doesn't answer after several moments, he tries to get his attention again, "Harry? Harry?" 

Harry isn't listening though. He is busy thinking about the events of the summer and the resorting. 'If I am sorted into Slytherin, I wonder what would happen with Draco and me? You're not supposed to fight if you are in the same house. Maybe we could…' he thinks. Ron moves over to sit beside Harry, and taps him lightly on the shoulder causing Harry to jump and lose his train of thought. "What? Oh, sorry, I was thinking" 

"Harry, is something wrong?" Hermione inquires, concerned. 

"Something happened this summer. I'm not quite sure how to tell you this," he replies hesitantly. 

"What, did your uncle do something to you?" Ron asks. 

Harry doesn't answer that question. He sits for a few more moments and finally says, "I'm not Harry Potter after all. The Potters aren't really my parents. " 

"What!!!?" his two friends both exclaim. 

"I said, I am not James and Lily Potter's son,"he informs them. He pauses for a moment to compose himself, then continues, "I am biologically the son of two wizards. I don't who they are yet, though. Just that I have two fathers, no mother, and Lily Potter only carried me for safety reasons. She wrote me before she died, incase something happed to her, and James Potter. The letter that she wrote was delivered to me this summer." 

"Oh, Harry, that's awful!" Hermione says then goes over and puts her arm around him. 

"Why don't you know who they are? Didn't she tell you in the letter?" Ron asks. 

"No, she didn't tell me who they were. She left me a key and told me their letters were in a vault at Gringotts. Dumbledore asked me not to retrieve them until after I was resorted and-" 

"Resorted!!" Ron yells, then jumps up and stares at Harry for a long moment. "What do you mean, resorted? What are you doing, Harry? Just because they aren't your parents doesn't mean you have to go and get resorted. You belong in Gryffindor!" 

"Ron, calm down!" Hermione snaps at the yelling redhead. 

"He's being ridiculous! Just because his parents aren't really his parents, he now thinks he has to abandon-" 

Harry can't listen to anything else Ron has to say. He pushes his way past them. Runs down the hallway, and into another compartment. He stands by the door, trying to compose himself before sitting down. 

"What are you doing in here, Potter?" someone behind him asks. 

Harry turns around and growls, "None of your business, Malfoy!" 'Great, of all the compartments to pick,' he adds silently to himself. 

"Shouldn't you be with the weasel and that mudblood?" Draco asks. 

"Shouldn't you be with your pet idiots?" Harry replies and sits down. 

"I wanted to be alone for a while. Not that it's any of your concern," Draco replies. "So why don't you run off and find your sidekicks, Potter? I am sure they're looking for you." 

"I don't want to find them. I don't want to talk with them right now." 

Draco looks over at his rival. 'I wonder why he doesn't want his friends to find him, and why he seems so upset. What am I thinking? This is Harry Potter here.' 

The door to the compartment slides open; Ron and Hermione look back and forth between Harry and Draco, then Ron steps inside. 

'Oh, great, now they're coming in, too. Why did he have to come here?' Draco thinks irritably. 

"Well, it didn't take you long to run to the enemy," Ron says. 

Draco raises one eyebrow and studies the others carefully. 'I wonder what's got Weasel all riled up,' he thinks. 

"I didn't run to the enemy. I simply wanted to get away from you for a while, and he happened to be in the compartment I ended up in. You're being unreasonable, and I can't stand any more pressure right now. So kindly leave me alone," Harry replies and glares angrily at his friend Ron glares back at him for a few moments, then storms back out of the compartment and heads down the hall. 

"Harry, why don't you come back with us? Im sure we can help you if you will just discuss this with us," Hermione implores. 

"Discuss what? I am not changing my mind about being resorted. If he can't deal with the fact I might not end up in Gryffindor, or let me explain my reasons for doing it, then we have nothing further to discuss," Harry tells her harshly. 

She starts to say something, but stops when she notices he is looking out the window, and not paying any attention to her. "Fine, Harry. I'll see you later," she says, then goes back to the other compartment to be with Ron. 

"Wait, did you just say re-Sorted?" Draco asks after a few moments. 

"Yeah," Harry says carefully. 

"Why are you going to be resorted? Don't you enjoy being . . ." 

"Look, I really don't want to talk about this. If I end up in Slytherin, then maybe we will talk about why. Until then, it's none of your concern. " 

"Fine," Draco replies, and they spend the rest of the train ride in silence. 

The train finally arrives at Hogwarts and they both to get ready to leave. They are both daydreaming, and take a long time to head off. By the time they got to the carriages, they end up together again in the last one. 

(Inside the carriage) 

"This is turning out to be a thrilling year," Draco mumbles. 

"Well, it's not my fault you took so long yourself to get off the train. I don't know why you didn't have those two idiots help you, or why you were hiding from them," Harry replies. 

"I wasn't hiding from them, Potter. Malfoys do not hide from people. I simply wanted to be alone. My summer was awful, and I wanted to be alone." 

"Oh, really? How horrible was it? Did you have to go a few days without bothering anyone?" Harry says sarcastically. 

"I might tell you if you end up in Slytherin," Draco smirks. 

Harry doesn't reply to this and they ride the rest of the way to Hogwarts in silence. 

~*~ ~*~ 

(The Great Hall ) 

Harry sits at the Gryffindor table waiting for Dumbledore to make the announcement about his resorting. He looks over at his friends and sees that they are both mad at him now. He had thought Hermione would understand about this, but she looks mad, too. 

"Attention, students. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore announces. "Before we sort the first years, we need to resort one of our other students. Sometimes a student feels that he or she was sorted wrongly, and needs resorting. Harry Potter, please come forward." 

The Great Hall explodes in cries of shock, surprise, and even anger. Several students stand up and glare at the tousle-haired boy. 

"Silence!" Dumbledore holds up his hands in an effort to catch the students' attention. "We are going to allow Mr. Potter to be resorted and he will go to whichever house the Sorting Hat selects for him," Dumbledore informs them, and the hall is quite again. 

Harry sits down and the Sorting Hat is placed on his head. +So we meet again. I thought we might. So Gryffindor doesn't suit you, then?+ 

~I- I'm not sure. I don't know where I belong.~ 

+Very well, let me see.. Mmmm, yes, well, you aren't Hufflepuff material, and although you have a fine mind, you aren't a Ravenclaw. I think... I will put you in Slytherin.Yes, you will do well in Slytherin.+ 

The Sorting Hat yells "SLYTHERIN", and Harry sits stunned for a moment. He figured he might be sorted there, but wasn't really expecting it. He walks slowly over to the Slytherin table, and sits down next to Draco Malfoy and the other third years. 

The other Slytherins all look over at him, but don't say anything, as the rest of the houses explode again with yells of protest and anger. 

"Harry Potter has been resorted. There is nothing further to discuss. Now, let us get on with the sorting of the first years," Dumbledore informs them. 

Things settle down and everyone begins to eat the feast. Harry is surprised that the members of his new house are not acting coldly toward him anymore. They aren't really trying to talk to him, but they aren't being mean, either. 

"So when are you going to explain to me why you wanted to be resorted?" Draco asked. 

"Later,"Harry replies. 

They finish eating and head off toward the dungeon and Harry's new common room. 

tbc 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Intertwined Lives   
Status 3/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk  
Rating: R  
Pairings: ????/???, Remus/Sirus, Lucius/Severus, Lucius/????, ?????/Draco.  
Spoilers:possible 1-4  
Warnings: Slash, mpreg, angst, au,ooc   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Summary: When Harry turns 13 he receives a letter from his parents. He reads it, and finds out he is not who he thought he was. Friends become enemies, enemies become family. Draco also has rather strange summer, and is dealing with problems of his own. Beta: b   
  
Harry walks toward the dungeon, talking with his new house mates. 

"Mr. Potter, I need to speak with you for a moment," Professor McGonagall says from behind them. 

"I'll be right back, guys," Harry tells the others, and walks over to his former head of house. 

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you now, Mr. Potter. The password for his office is raspberry tart," she informs him. 

Harry nods. "Thanks," he says, before returning to the others, "I have to go see Professor Dumbledore I'll met you in the Common Room later,"he tells them. 

They all wish him luck with the Headmaster. Draco gives him the password to get into the Slytherin dungeons, then they all set off toward their respective destinations. 

(Dumbledore's office) 

"Ahh, Harry come in. Sit down,"Dumbledore says warmly, as Harry walks into the office. 

Harry sits down and glares at the Headmaster for a few moments while thinking 'He's going to try to change my mind about getting the letters. ' 

"Now, Harry, I think we need to discuss things. I want to talk to you about what you have found out, before you go and retrieve the letters. Those letters are going to change your life," Dumbledore says gravely. 

Harry stands up quickly and stares at the Headmaster. His fists are clenched in anger. ' Does he have any idea what I am going through?' he thinks to himself bitterly. "Those letters are going to change my life? Excuse me, but my life changed on my birthday, when I received the letter saying I wasn't James and Lily Potter's son. I don't think my life can get much   
more changed then that. I don't see what we need to discuss anyway. I am going to get the letters, and nothing you said is going to change my mind." 

"Harry this is going to affect a lot of people, and not just you. I wish you would-" 

Harry cuts him off. "I don't care what you wish now. I am sick of doing what you wish. You knew about this and you could have told me. Now if you have nothing more to say to me, other than trying to change my mind, I will be leaving." 

"Very well, you may go," Dumbledore sighs. 

"Before I go, I would like to know when I can retrieve the letter," Harry inquires tersely. "You said I could after I was resorted, and we had talked." 

"You may go this weekend," Dumbledore replies. "I think you should settle down first before you do, though." 

"OK. Now, if you will excuse me, Professor, I will be leaving," Harry replies, and walks out of the office. 

(Slytherin Dungeon) 

Harry walks cautiously into the common room, and looks around. The dark stone walls seem protective, rather than frightening, and the green and silver decorations are much easier on the eye than the glaring gold and red of Gryffindor. 'This isn't so bad. Seems very comfortable, not at all like people told me,' he surmises silently. 

He glances around and sees a few Slytherins scattered around the room. They are all busy, and no one notices his arrival. He looks over to see a grimacing Draco sitting on a couch with Pansy practically on his lap. 

'He doesn't seem thrilled to have her doing that,' Harry laughs to himself. 

"Oh, Potter, you've finally decided to join us," Draco says, shoving Pansy off his lap as he leaps up from the couch and heads toward Harry. 

"Yes," Harry replies. 

"Come on, Potter, I'll show you to your room,"Draco says, as he drags Harry out of the room. 

"Malfoy, would you slow down, and stop dragging me," Harry states, as he tries to pull away. "Where's the fire?" 

"Huh? What fire?" Draco asks. 

"I mean, why did you drag me out of there so fast? Didn't want the others to be around me or something?" Harry demands. 

"Of course not I mean that's not- I was trying to get away from Pansy. She's been hanging on me ever since we got to the common room," Draco informs him in anexasperated tone. 

"Oh, and here I thought you were just excited about me showing up and wanted to get me into the bedroom," Harry jokes. 

"What?!?" Draco replies, in shock. 

"I was joking. Now, can we go to the dorm room?" Harry asks. 

They head of toward the dorm room, and don't say anything else on the way there. 

"Here we are," Draco says, as he walks into the room. 

"Nice room," Harry replies, as he looks around. "So . . . where am I supposed to sleep?" he asks. 

"Over there, where your stuff is. The house elves brought your stuff a little while ago." 

Harry walks over and starts unpacking his things. He wants to get everything organizes as soon as possible. Besides, he is attempting not to think about things, like his friends and the letters that he will be picking up soon. 

"Harry?"Draco says. 

"Yes- wait, did you just call me Harry?" The brunette asks, surprise evident in his voice. 

"Yes, Harry, that is your name, isn't it?" Draco asks. 

"Of course, but why did you call me Harry? You always call me Potter or something insulting," Harry replies, befuddled. 

"That was before you became a Slytherin. Plus, it's a house rule. We always call each other by our first names when we are in the dungeon." Draco informs him 

"They why didn't you call me Harry before, in the common room? " Harry asks. 

"Habit," Draco shrugs. "Now you'll have to call me Draco. Like I said, it's a house rule." 

"OK then, Draco, are there any other house rules I need to know about?" Harry inquires 

"Yes, but I am sure Severus will inform you of them later, when he comes." Draco replies. 

"Severus?" 

"Professor Snape, but don't go around calling him 'Severus' outside here." Draco laughs. 

"Oh, I won't," Harry grins. 'Like I would call him Severus, let alone talk to him. That guy hates me!' 

"When are you going to tell me what happened this summer?" Draco asks. 

"What? I said I might **might** tell you," Harry replies, and starts unpacking again. 

"Come on, it couldn't be that bad," Draco urges. 

"Well, I might as well. I am sure you'll find out anyway. I found out that the Potters aren't my parents." 

"But- that's crazy! Father told me you looked just like your father." Draco replies, shocked. 

"It's a charm, and it's supposed to start wearing off soon. " 

"Who ** are ** your parents?" Draco asks. 

"I don't know yet, but it's two wizards. Yeah, I know. Crazy, isn't it?" 

"Not really I have heard of it before, although it's not all that common. But how could you not know who they are?" 

"I have to retrieve letters from them, which are in a vault at Gringotts. Dumbledore said I could go Saturday to get them." 

"I will go with you, then." 

"I don't think so. Look, we might be house mates, and have to get along, but I still don't like how you treated me and my friends, and I don't need you to come with me. Besides, it's kind of something that I want to do on my own," Harry replies tersely. 

" I need to go there anyway, just thought you might like some company," Draco looks hurt. "I'm trying to be nice." 

Harry sighs and watches Draco walk over to his own bed and sit down. "All right, I guess it would be ok, if you are going there anyway. Now, tell me about your summer. You said it was awful." 

"Well, not as awful as yours, I guess. Mother had one of her friends come over to stay the weekend. She brought her son along, so I had to entertain him. He's a few years older than us, and an absolute bore. They were supposed to stay the weekend and ended up staying almost the whole summer. I ended up getting sick, and for some reason nothing helped. I've gotten better, though." 

"That does sound bad, but you're right, not nearly as bad as mine," Harry replies. 

"Then there was what I overheard them talking about. My mother and her friend. She told my mother that it was funny how they ended up having their children in the same month, like they had discussed doing when they were younger. Then Mother got all flustered, and told her not to mention that to Father," Draco says 

"Well, what's wrong with having a birthday in the same month as someone else?" Harry asks. 

"Nothing, but his birthday is in August, and if I was born in August, I would be several months younger. I just don't know why Mother would lie about my age," Draco says moodily. 

"Well, I have found out adults lie a lot, for strange reasons. Besides, I heard rumors that your parents got married sooner then expected, because she was going to have you. She might have tricked your father." 

"I don't even want to think about it. It's too weird, and it would mean I was younger than you." Draco shakes his head as if trying to get that thought out of his mind. 

"I don't see what's wrong with that," Harry laughs. 

"Well I do. You should get done packing. I'm going to sleep now." Draco yawns. 

"Why? It's still early. I thought you said you weren't sick anymore," Harry asks, concerned. 

"I'm not, but I am tired. Wake me up for dinner,"Draco says, and closes his bed curtains so he can sleep. 

'Well, this is very interesting. My rival is being nice to me, and this place seems to be friendly. Maybe it will be good to be here.' Harry begins to unpack. 

*-- 4 Hours later--* 

"Draco." Harry pokes the blonde boy's shoulder. 

Draco moans and rolls over "What?" he growls. 

" Someone is grouchy when he wakes up." Harry laughs. "You said to get you up when it was time to go to dinner." 

"Come on, we need to get to the great hall," Draco says, and gets up to get dressed. 

"I hope I don't get hexed a lot,"Harry says. 'Everyone there is going to hate me,'he sighs to himself. 

"Don't worry. We'll protect you." Draco announces. 

They head out of the room. 

tbc 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Intertwined Lives   
Status 4/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk  
Rating: R   
Pairings:????/????, Remus/Sirus, Lucius/Severus, Lucius/????, ?????/Draco.  
Spoilers:possible 1-4  
Warnings: Slash, mpreg, angst, au, ooc  
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademarkinfringement is intended.  
Summary: When Harry turns 13 he receives a letter from his parents. He reads it, and finds out he is not who he thought he was. Friends become enemies, enemies become family. Draco also has rather strange summer, and is dealing with problems of his own.  
Beta: ShadowHunter   


Harry and Draco walk toward the great hall. The students, from other houses glare and whisper, as they walk by, which makes Harry feel uncomfortable. Finally they arrive at the hall doors, and prepare to enter. 

"Don't worry Harry, you're a Slytherin now, and we take care of our own," Pansy informs him, before she enters the hall and walks over to the table. 

"Thanks," Harry calls out after her. 

He and Draco walk into the room then, but before they had hardly taken a step Ron comes storming over toward them and stands in their way 

'I am not going to let you get away with betraying me and the others,' he thinks, as he glares at Harry. 

"Move it Weasel," Draco saying sharply, as he moves in front of Harry. 

"Oh I see now Malfoy here is your bodyguard, " Ron announces, as he stares at Harry who is looking over Draco's shoulder. 

"Ron, I don't want to get into it here please go back and sit down," Harry pleads with his former best friend, ' I wish he wasn't mad at me. I am just trying to find out who I am,"He sighs to himself. 

Ron looks at Harry for a few more moments, then advances toward the two boys. He pushes Draco out of the way and grabs Harry. Draco falls against the wall, hitting his head which causes him to become stunned. At the same time Harry pushes himself away from Ron's grip and steps backwards, knocking into someone. They both fall backwards, and Harry landing on the other person. 

Harry quickly gets off the other person, stands up, and turns around to help whoever it is up. "Sorry, Colin," he apologies to the younger boy who is laying on the floor. 

"That's all right, Harry," Colin replies and smiles at the older boy. 

He sits up, and looks around at others who are obviously fighting and he continues to sit the floor gaining his composer back. 

"Here," Harry says offering his hand to help Colin back on his feet. He pulls the younger boy part way up when Ron pushes him out of the way, causing Colin to fall back down on his butt. 

"Oooo," Colin says, and looks curiously at Ron 'He was just trying to help me. What is wrong with you?' He questions silently to himself not wanting to verbally ask the angry redhead. 

"I'll help him," Ron says, and knocks Harry out of the way. 

"Knock it off Ron. I was only helping him. I don't know what your problem is, but just go away and leave me alone," Harry says irritatedly, to Ron, through clinched teeth. 

"My problem is you," Ron snaps and helped Colin up. 

He looks at the younger boy, who was rubbing his wrist, and turns toward Harry again. " Now see you have hurt him," he states angrily pointing to Colin's wrist. 

"Sorry," Harry says to Colin. 

"Don't talk to him," Ron snarls, and stand between them. 

Professors McGonagall and Snape make their way over to see what is going on this time. 

"What is going on here? " Professor McGonagall inquires. 

"Potter here hurt Colin," Ron states. 

Harry is shocked that Ron actually called him Potter instead of Harry 'Fine that's it. If he doesn't want to be my friend any more then I won't try. He better not hurt any of my friend now though,' He thinks 

"I backed up and we both fell over. I didn't mean to hurt him," Harry informs his former house leader. 

"Sure you didn't!" Ron yells. " You did this on purpose. You are a Slytherin." 

"Mr. Weasley," Professor Snape warns, as he stares narrow-eyed at the redhead 'I knew something like this was going to happen,' he mumbles inwardly. 

"He didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident, and he wouldn't have backed up if you hadn't grabbed him in the first place," Draco tells them, as he stands up. 

He walks over and stands beside his house-mate, ready to inform the professors what happened. 

"Mr. Malfoy why were you on he floor?" Professor McGonagall asks. 

Pointing to Ron he says "Because he pushed me." 

"All right, Mr. Potter, what happened?" Professor McGonagall asks. 

"Draco and I walked into the room, and were about to go sit down. Then Weasley came up and blocked our way. Draco told him to get out of the way. Weasley pushed him, and grabbed me. I struggled and got loose. When I did I backup and tripped over Colin, causing us both to fall on the ground," He informs her, and Professor Snape. 

"Mr. Weasley I am very disappointed in you. You will serve detention with me for a week, and I am taking away 20 house points, because of your behavior. Now go sit down and eat," She informs her student. 

Ron starts to protest and then decides to go sit down like she told him "Come on, Colin," he says, ushering the boy to go with him. 

"Mr. Creevey you should report to Madam Pomfrey to have that wrist looked at," Professor McGonagall says sternly. 

"It's not that bad," Colin replies, as he rubbed his wrist. 

"You really should go Colin. I think I need to go have my arm looked at also. It's starting to hurt and Draco needs to have his head looked at too," Harry informs him. 

"All right," Colin replies, noting the glare Ron is giving him. 'Why is Ron looking at me like I am going to be in trouble or something? He must just be mad at Harry. He'll be fine once he settles down,' he wonders silently. 

Harry, Draco and Colin walk out of the Great Hall and head toward the infirmary. Harry notices that Professor Snape is walking behind them. 

"Draco, why is he following us?" Harry asks. 

"I don't know," answers Draco. 

"I am not following you, Potter. I am simply going to the same place. " The Professor replies, as he storms past them. 

"Oh sorry, sir," Harry says 'I didn't think he could hear what I was saying,' he sighs silently. 

Harry turns his attention to Colin who is walking beside him. " I really didn't mean to hurt your wrist like that you know?" he states 

"You didn't hurt it Harry," the boy replies. 

"Yes, I did. It's because I fell on you," Harry says. 

"I hurt it before I came into the room," Colin informs him. 

"Then why didn't you go to the infirmary?" Harry asks. 

"Because I didn't think it was that bad and I was hungry, so I was going to go after I ate," Colin says 

Harry looks sternly at the boy for a few minutes, and says "Well next time you are hurt go see Madam Pomfrey before you eat or do anything else." 

"All right," Colin replies, and smiles. ' This is so cool. Harry is really talking to me now, and I get to walk near him. I don't see why everyone is so made about which house he's in. It's just a house. Don't make him any different' he thinks. 

"You better not let Weasel catch you talking to Harry, You might get into trouble," Draco says sarcastically. 

"Last time I checked Ron wasn't my father, and I will talk to whomever I want to. I don't care what he says. Harry didn't betray anyone, and I think Ron is being ridiculous." Colin says angrily. 

No one says anything else on the way to the infirmary. They arrive and Madam Pomfrey checks them over, gave them healing potions and send them on their way. 

=== The Next Morning === 

Harry wakes up, and stretches. ' I wonder what's going to happen today. I can't believe Dumbledore is making me wait until Saturday to find out who my fathers are . . . ' he says to himself. 

"Harry . . . Harry. . ." Draco says as he waves his hands in front of his roommate's face. 

"What?" Harry replies. 

"We have to go eat, and get to class. Hurry up, " Draco informs him. 

"Sorry I was thinking about my fathers," Harry replies. 

"We'll find out this weekend. I am sure it will be OK," Draco says trying to reassure him. 

Harry sighs, "Yeah" 

"Come on Harry, " Draco says "I'll be with you. Remember I am going too." 

"Thanks, I still can't get over that you're being nice to me. I mean you acted like such a prat for the last two years, " Harry states. 

"Sorry, OK I don't know what else to say. If you had only taken my offer of friendship then I wouldn't have been that way, " Draco replies and looks upset. He turns away from Harry and walks back over toward his own bed again. 

Harry sighs again, and walks over to Draco He taps him lightly on the shoulder causing Draco to turn around. They look at each other for a few moments, and then Harry pulls Draco into a hug. Draco stiffens for a moment, but then relaxes 

"All right, Draco, I didn't mean to upset you," Harry states, as he hugs his former rival. ' I can't believe I am hugging Draco Malfoy, and that he actually wants to be my friend.' 

"I'm not upset," Draco whispers. 

"Then why are you about to cry? I really didn't mean to make you this upset," Harry replies,' Why is Draco was so emotional. He's was never like this when I was in Gryffindor,' he wonders 

Harry is about to ask Draco why he is emotional when he is interrupted. 

"Awww isn't that cute," Blaise laughs sarcastically as he stands in the doorway. 

"Shut up!" Draco snaps at him. 

"You two lovebirds better hurry up, and get to the common room. Severus wants to have a meeting before breakfast," he informs them. 

"We are not lovebirds!!" they both yell. 

"I know, I was joking" he replies, as he laughs. 

"Why are we having a meeting?" Harry asks. 

"Because someone else was resorted here last night, and he wants to tell us about it," Crabbe puts in, as he stands next to the door waiting. 

"Oh OK," Harry replies 'I wonder who it was, and why they didn't get resorted in front of the others like me' he muses silently. 

(Slytherin Common room) +Harry's pov+ 

Professor Snape paces back in forth in front of us looking rather annoyed. Finally after everyone has arrived, he stops and turns toward us. 

"As some of you might have heard already one of the Gryffindors was resorted last night, and the Sorting Hat decided to put him in Slytherin," he informs us. 

He waits for everyone to stop whispering and then continues. " Now your new house mate is Colin Creeve ," He says, and looks at me. 

" Why was Colin resorted?" I wonder aloud. 

"Because his former house mates didn't take to kindly to the fact, he wouldn't stop being your friend. So some of them decided to make him stop. He is currently in the infirmary, and will be there for a few days. The Headmaster asked me to tell you all not to seek repercussions. If anything were to happen to Colin now, I see no reason not to defend him. " Severus says firmly, and everyone else nods in agreement. 

"Now you may all go to breakfast, and try not to get into it with them during it," He anounces, and storms off. 

+Draco's pov+ 

"I didn't think Weasel would go that far and beat up Colin. I was only joking when I said they wouldn't like Colin being your friend," I say to Harry who looks very pissed off. 

"I can't believe it either. How dare he do that to him. It's because he couldn't get to me," Harry rages. 

"What do you mean?" I ask him. 

"He couldn't hurt me because I am here now and protected, and he knows I am better at spells then him. Therefore he goes after the first person that he knows I like, and doesn't agree with him," Harry informs me. 

"Do you want to go see him before we eat?" I ask 

"Yes, I want to go see how he is.. Come on," Harry replies, and drug me out toward the hallway. 

"Slow down Harry," I plead. 

"Sorry, " he says and let go off my hand. 

I suddenly feel dizzy, and about fell over luckily he doesn't see me, or he would have worried. Really don't know why I still feel sick, or what happen this summer, but Mother said it's nothing. 

"Come on Draco, " he urges me, and walks on. 

+Normal pov+ 

They walk into the infirmary, and over to where Colin is laying, the smaller boy is sleeping, but wakes up when he hears people near his bed. He jumps back and brings his hands up to protect himself. 

"Don't! " He cries, and shakes with fright. 

Harry sits down on the bed "Colin it's me Harry," he says looking worried. 

"Harry?" the boy replies hesitantly. 

He looks up and dives into Harry's arms for protection. 

"Shhh it's all right," Harry soothes trying to calm the crying boy. 

Draco stands back and watches the two of them 'I never thought they would go that far and beat up a member of their own house. Well, he's Slytherin now, and we will protect him,' He thinks, as he clinches his hands in anger. 

"They were so mean Harry. I told them I wouldn't stop being your friend and to leave me alone, " Colin informs his idol. 

"And they beat you up then for saying so?" Harry asks. 

"No, they waited tell I was asleep later and drug . . . " Colin starts, but couldn't continue. 

"It's all right. You don't have to tell me." Harry says to reassure the boy. 

"I'm a snake now, Harry." Colin whispers. 

"Colin you should refer to yourself as a Slytherin not a snake, right Draco?" Harry says and turns toward Draco. 

"Draco!!" he scowls since the boy is eating some of Colin's chocolate frogs. 

"Sorry, I was hungry," Draco replies, flushed with embarrassment. 

"It's OK.. I couldn't eat them all anyway, but you should have asked first, " Colin replies. 

Harry shakes his head, and then laughs, "I think we had better get going. We've already missed most of breakfast, and we need to get to class. I'll come back and see you later." He smiles. 

"All right" Colin replies, and hugs him 'I am hugging Harry Potter, and Harry is being really nice to me. I don't want him to go.' 

"Colin you have to let go of me," Harry says. 

"Sorry" Colin replies disappointedly, lets go, and lays back down. 

"See you later," Harry says before drag Draco out of the room. 

"I can't believe you ate his chocolate frogs, Draco!" Harry scowls he shakes his head back and forth in disbelieve 

"I said I was sorry. They looked so good, and I am starving," Draco replies. 

"Well, then maybe you should eat more at dinner, if you are going to become starved within a few hours," Harry says and starts laughing. 

"I guess you're right, now can we go eat?" Draco inquires, then begins walking again. 

--An hour later -(Potions Classroom) 

Harry and Draco stroll into potions and over to their table. They glance around to see all the Gryffindors staring, in disgust, at them. 

"Well, look it's the Slytherin lovers," Ron snarls out. 

"We are not lovers, Weasel!" Draco yells back, and pulls out his wand. 

Harry sighs and put his hand over Draco's "Don't let him get to you," he tells the other Slytherin. 

"All right," Draco replies, and stands down. He doesn't feel well, and really isn't in the mood to fight with anyone, even Ron. 

"See aren't they a lovely couple," Ron states sarcastically. 

"Mr. Weasley, do not spread rumors in my classroom, and that's 10 points from Gryffindor for your rude remarks, " Professor Snape announces, as he looks angrily at him. 

Draco smirks at the redheaded boy, then turns his attention to the professor who is about to start class. 

Class goes pretty normally except Snape actually gave points to Harry which surprises him, even if he is in Slytherin now. He still thought Snape hated him. Ron has more points taken away, as well as Neville of course. 

"You know Professor Lupin was a Gryffindor so don't think you can get away with anything in his class," Ron huffs before walking out of the room. 

"I didn't get away with anything in this class!" Harry yells out at him. 

"Of course not," Draco states, and they walk out of the room. 

(DADA classroom) 

Professor Lupin stands in front of the class waiting for everyone to settle into their seats. 

"Now before we begin, I would like to introduce myself, and make a few things clear. I am Professor Lupin. As some of you might know I was a former student here, and in Gryffindor," he says, causing the Gryffindors to cheer and the Slytherins to moan. 

"This doesn't mean I will favor my old house over any others. I will take and give points to any students regardless of their house," he informs them. 

"There goes your great plan, Weasel" Draco whispered and laughed. 

"Now lets begin class" Professor Lupin stated. 

--- Later that evening --- (Third years' dormitory) 

Harry sits on his bed watching Draco eat the supply of chocolate frogs his mother sent with him and thinks ' He sure does eat a lot of chocolate,' 

"Draco you are going to get fat if you don't stop eating so much," Harry informs him. 

"I am not fat," Draco pouts "Malfoys do not get fat" 

"All right, Draco, you are not getting fat," Harry says reassuringly him, not wanting to start anything. 

"Good" Draco mumbles, as he eats more of the candy. 

"I was wondering why you get to leave Hogwarts this weekend. I know I do because I have special permission, but why do you?" Harry asks. 

"Severus has to go there to get some supplies this weekend. I informed him because of things this summer I didn't get all my supplies. He said I could go with him. I figured I would go with you then, as I need to get some money too. Besides I have to now anyway, since Severus informed me he was taking you anyway," Draco replies. 

"Wait you mean he's coming with us?" Harry questions 'Great just what I need Snape there' 

"Of course he is going to come. Did you think Dumbledore was going to let you go there by yourself? Finding out who your fathers are is going to be a shock. You might pass out or something," Draco replies, and starts opening another chocolate frog. 

"I guess I never thought of that, but Dumbledore didn't tell me, " Harry sighs. 

"Of course not that's Dumbledore," Draco mumbles. 

Suddenly Draco starts snickering, and says "You know it would be funny if Severus was one of your fathers." 

"Don't even joke about that. He hates me, and just because he knew my parents is nothing. Most of the professors here knew them," Harry replies frantically' Please don't let it be him. He hates me so much' 

"Yeah that's true, but it would be funny," Draco replies with a laugh. 

"Shut up, Draco," Harry growls, then laughs and throws his pillow at Draco. 

"Oomph," Draco mumbles, tosses the pillow back, and pouts. 

After a few minutes of this they decide to get ready for bed, and goes to sleep. The are asleep when the other boys finally decide to come into the room. 

----- Saturday----- 

( Front Entry of Hogwarts) +Professor Snape's pov+ 

Dumbledore informed me that I had to take Potter with me today. I had planned on taking a few hours to look at potion supplies and talk to Draco. Something has been bothering him and I was going to take this time to find out. It's the reason I asked Dumbledore if I could take the boy this weekend. He decides to stick Potter with me too though. Told me to go with him, when he finds out whom his real fathers are in case he is too shocked. We are never going to get anything done if those two don't get out here. It's Potter's fault. Draco is never late. 

"Sorry we are late sir, but Draco took a long time getting ready," Potter informed me. 

"I am sure," I reply in a voice that states I don't believe what he's said. 

"It's true I wanted to look my best," Draco informs me. 

"Very well, now we must be going. First you two will go and get Draco's things and I will be off getting mine. Then we will meet back at Gringotts so Potter can retrieve his letters," I inform them. They both nod and we set off. 

tbc 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Intertwined Lives   
Status 5/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Rating: R   
Pairings:????/??????, Remus/Sirus, Lucius/Severus,Lucius/????, ?????/Draco.   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: Slash, mpreg, angst, au, ooc   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademarkinfringement is intended.   
Summary: When Harry turns 13 he receives a letter from his parents. He reads it, and finds out he is not who he thought he was. Friends become enemies, enemies become family. Draco also has rather strange summer, and is dealing with problems of his own.   
Beta: ShadowHunter 

==A little while later ===+ Normal pov+ ( Diagon Alley.) 

Harry and Draco head down Diagon Alley. They had left Professor Snape, who was in a particularly fowl mood, a few moments before. They walk into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get Draco his new robes for the year. 

"I can't believe you didn't have these before school started," Harry says, as he shakes his head in disbelieve. 

"I told you I was sick, and Mother didn't want me to come here, " Draco replies, angrily. 

"Yes, I know that, Draco," Harry sighs, and watched as the blond stormed into the shop. ' He needs to calm down. I am about to find out who my real Fathers are, and I am calmer then he is.' 

"Hello there, I was wondering when you were going to come in here, " the shopkeeper says to Draco. 

"I need robes for this year," Draco says, sharply, as he walks around the room looking at different robes. 

The storekeeper looked at the boy for a moment 'He's being overly rude to me today,' she thinks "Come over here and let's see what we can do for you," she replies, cheerfully. 

Harry, who had been standing silently in the doorway, walks over and sits down. He watches the storekeeper attempting to measure Draco, who is being very uncooperative, ' We are never going to get finished, or she is going to throw us out if he keeps this up,' he sighs to himself, then walks over to the other boy. 

The shopkeeper sighs deeply, and informs them "I have to go do something, and will be back in a few to finish," then rushes out of the room. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asks, softly in Draco's ear. 

"She isn't doing her job, and she's being rude. If I didn't need these robes I wouldn't be here anymore," Draco replies, then folds his arms across his chest, and starts to pout. 

"What did she do?" Harry asks. 

"For one thing she said I must have eaten several sweets this summer, and laughed," Draco says, angrily 

"Well, Draco, you have been eating a lot of them," Harry informs him, as he tried not to laugh. 

"Whose side are you on anyway? She shouldn't say that to me!" Draco yells. 

"I don't know why you're getting mad at me for. You know I can leave you here, and go shopping by myself. This is a very important day for me, and I am very worried. If you want to throw a little temper tantrum fine, but I am not in the mood to watch it, Draco. " Harry snaps back, and walk toward the exit. 

"Harry, Wait!!" Draco calls out after his new friend. 

"What?" Harry asks, sharply. 

"Sorry," Draco responds, and looks away from the other boy. " I should have realized you were nervous and upset about today." 

"Yes you should have," Harry says, and then walks back over to the other boy. " Now just stand there, and let her measure you, so we can get out of here." 

"OK, but we are getting something to eat after this," Draco informed him. 

"Fine, Draco," Harry replies. 

"Don't know need more robes, Harry?" the blond inquires. 

"No, I don't need any for now, Draco. As you know, I already have my Slytherin robes," Harry replies. 

"Yes that's true. How did you get them so quickly anyway? I thought you would have to come here so you could be measured," Draco states. 

"I have no clue. My robes were already with my stuff," Harry shrugs. 

The shopkeeper comes back, and after a few minutes and gets back to work after smiling at Harry. Finally Draco has all his school clothing, and is ready to go. He pays for them, and asks if they could be sent to Hogwarts, as he didn't want to lug them around the whole time. 

~~~~~~~ 

( Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor) 

Harry sits in disbelief watching Draco drink his tenth chocolate ice. ' If I ate that much I would throw up, ' he says to himself. 

"Uncle Sev will be looking or us if he hasn't already, " Draco mumbles, as he eats. 

"Draco, Don't eat and talk at the same time. I don't want to see that," Harry replies. 

"Sorry," Draco says, as he blushes. 

"Draco, Why do you call him uncle? I didn't think he was related to you," Harry asks. 

"Because he became Father's best friend before I was even born. After I was born my parents asked him if anything ever happen to them if he would take care of me. That's why I call him Uncle Sev," Draco says, proudly. 

"That's great," Harry replies. 

"You know I still think it would be weird if he was your father then we would be almost related" Draco says, and grins. 

"Don't even say that. I don't want to be a Snape," Harry huffs out, and scrunches his face up in disgust. 

"Hey what's wrong with that? You could be a Weasley you know. Now that would be dreadful," Draco laughs. 

"I wouldn't have agreed with you a week ago, but now I might. I could be a Crabbe or a Goyle too . . . Never mind I don't even want to think about that" Harry says, and shakes his head trying to get that thought out. 

"Or you could be a Creevey," Draco laughs, and drinks the rest of his chocolate ice. 

"Hey!... Now they aren't bad, but I wouldn't want to be their brother," Harry replies, and punches Draco's arm. Draco just laughs 

"I'll be right back.. I need another one of these," he informs Harry, as he holds his glass up. 

"All right," Harry replies, and watches the other boy run over to get another chocolate ice. 

'He's going to explode,' Harry laughs to himself. 

"I didn't know drinking chocolate ices was part of getting supplies, Potter, " Professor Snape says from behind Harry. 

"Hello, sir, Draco wanted to have something to eat, before we went to find you," Harry replies. 

The professor looks at the fifteen empty glasses on the table "Well, Potter, You seem to like chocolate ice a lot. I am surprised you aren't sick after drinking those." 

"Actually, sir, This is my first, and only one. Those all belong to Draco," Harry states, as he holds up his glass. 

"You expect me to believe that he drank all of them?" Snape asks sarcastically. 

"You can ask him yourself," Harry replies. 

"Hello, Uncle Sev, " Draco yells, as he came up behind the professor. 

"Draco, don't call me that," the professor scowls. 

"Sorry.. You have finished shopping then?" Draco asks. 

"Yes, we should go and retrieve, Potter's letters soon," Snape replies. 

"I want to finish my last chocolate ice," Draco said, and begins drinking. 

"Potter said that those were all yours." The professor says, curiously. 

"Yes.. Those are mine. I did get a little carried away," Draco laughs. 

The Professor stares at the blond boy for a few moments, wondering why he is eating so much, and then says, "Hurry up," 

~~~~~~~~ 

(Gringott's Wizarding Bank) 

Harry stands in front of the open vault containing the two letters to his real fathers. Professor Snape and Draco stand back aways, so he can have some privacy. He wanted them to come to the vault with him though, and Professor Snape told him he had to come anyway, incase something happened. 

The Professor is getting very annoyed, and wants this to be over as soon as possible. Harry is very nervous and is taking forever to get the letters. Draco is trying not to throw up, as he had become sick to his stomach on the ride to the vault, but he doesn't want the others to know this. 

"I don't know if I can do this," Harry says, nervously. 

"Come on, Harry. You have gotten this far. If you don't find out, you will wonder the rest of your life," Draco says, as he sat on the floor near by. 

"I guess you are right, " Harry replies, and looks over at the other boy "Draco why are you sitting on the floor?" he asks, concerned. 

"No reason," Draco says and stands back up. " I was just resting some." 

"All right. Here goes "Harry replies, goes in and gets letters. And hold them in his hand. 

"Well.. Look," Draco urges. 'I want to know who they are too' 

With shaking hands, Harry looks at the first envelope and reads the first name silently to himself, and sighs with relief. 

" Well I know at least one of them likes me, but will he want to be my father?" he asks himself. 

"Who is it??" Draco asks, excitedly. 

"Draco," Professor Snape warns. 

"It's all right, sir. It says that Professor Lupin is one of my fathers." Harry replies. 

"That doesn't surprise me," the professor mumbles, to himself, causing Harry to raise one eyebrow. 

'I wonder what he meant by that' Harry thinks. "He's really nice and he likes me I think," Harry informs them. 

"Of course he was one of your father's I mean Potter's friends." Professor Snape growls. 

"Great! He will love having you as his son, I think, " Draco puts in. 

"Well, look and see who the other one is. I am sure I won't be surprised," Professor Snape says. 

"Yeah.. See who it is," Draco says. 

Harry turns over the second letter so he could see the name, and then stares at it, in shock. He reads the name to himself, over and over again to make sure it is the same. 

"Is something wrong, Potter?" the professor asks, irritated that this was taking so long. 

"Harry is your other father someone you don't like?" Draco asks, curiously. 

"No, it's not that, Draco, but I don't know if he likes me. " Harry replies. ' Or how you are going to take this' he says silently. 

"Who is it? " Snape asks. 

Harry sighs, turns, and gives Professor Snape the letter to read. The professor reads the name on the envelope, and his eyes widen with shock. " I wasn't excepting this" he utters. 

"Who is it??" Draco snaps, mad that they aren't telling him. He waits a moment before snatching the letter, and reading it himself. 

Draco looks at the name and gasps out "You're my brother?? " Before looking over at Harry in shock, and then fainting. 

Professor Snape and Harry turn to Draco who is laying on the floor. The Professor looks over at Harry who looks to be in shock some, but otherwise all right, then proceeds to check Draco over. He kneels down near the boy, and gives him a potion to wake up. 

"Draco wake up, " the professor urges, as he shakes the boy. 

"What happened?" The boy asks, as he tries to figure out why he is on the floor. 

"You fainted," Harry informs him. 

"Malfoys do not faint. We fall . . . " 

"Draco you fainted," Professor Snape says, before the boy could finish. 

"All right so Harry you are my brother." Draco says, and looked over at the other boy. 

"Yeah, It's a real shock." Harry replies. ' I am the son of my former arch rival's father, and he is my half brother. Lucius Malfoy hates me too," he thinks and sighs. 

"We need to get back to Hogwarts. I want Draco checked over." Professor Snape says. 

"You are OK with this? " Draco asks Harry. Not paying any attention to what the professor has said. 

"I don't know, Draco. I mean it's great that we are brothers, but your father . . . well my father hates me," Harry replies. 

'He doesn't hate you Harry and I know he will think it's wonderful you are his son," Draco says. 

"How can you say that? " Harry asks. 

"Because he is my father, I know how he feels about things " Draco replies and stands up. He walks over and puts his arms around Harry. " Don't worry about it." 

"If you really think, but I bet he's going to be shocked too, along with Professor Lupin" Harry declares, as he hugged Draco back. 

"That's an understatement," Snape mumbles. 

"You aren't shocked, Harry?" Draco asks 

"Not really.. Nothing surprises me now. " Harry informs his new brother. 

"Well, I think it's cool. Not that I would have before.. You know when we weren't friends." 

"Draco, Would you mind not hanging on me?" Harry asks, as he tried to hold up the other boy. 

"Sorry I must be tired," Draco says, and blushes with embarrassment. 

"That's it, You are going to see Madam Pomphrey when we return to Hogwarts, " Snape informs Draco. 

"I am fine," Draco snaps, and turns around to look at Professor Snape. 

"Don't argue with me," the professor scowls. 

"But I am fine, and I don't want to see her," Draco replies, and tries not to cry. 

Harry comes up behind the other boy and hugs him. "Draco, you are not fine. You have been sick since you came to school, and fainted," he says. 

"What! You have been sick since school started, and you didn't tell anyone? " Professor Snape exclaims. 

"I.. I.. Mother told me it was nothing and not to bother you or anyone, " Draco says, nervously then goes over to Professor Snape. 

'I wonder why she told him that. Oh great she's going to hate me even more when she finds out I am her husband's son,' Harry thinks, and sinks to the floor. 

"What's wrong with you now? I thought you were fine," the professor asks, as he looks at Harry. 

"Nothing.. Can we go now? I think I need to meet my Fathers soon," Harry asks, stands up, and walks towards the exit before anyone could reply. 

"Oh I am sure this is going to be one thrilling meeting," Snape states sarcastically before walking out ushering Draco in front of himself. 

tbc 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Intertwined Lives   
Status 6/?   
Author: cathankitten Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Rating: R   
Pairings:????/???, Remus/Sirus, Lucius/Severus,Lucius/????, ?????/Draco.  
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: Slash, mpreg, angst, au, ooc  
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Summary: When Harry turns 13 he receives a letter from his parents. He reads it, and finds out he is not who he thought he was. Friends become enemies, enemies become family. Draco also has rather strange summer, and is dealing with problems of his own.  
Beta: ShadowHunter   


==A little while later ===+ Normal pov+ (Hogwarts.) 

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore now," Harry informs Professor Snape as soon as they step into Hogwarts. 

"I am sure you do. I take you to him in a minute," the professor replies then turns his attention to Draco who is standing in front of him. 

"Now you are going to.." Professor Snape begins. 

"I am not going to see Madam Pomfrey!" Draco snaps, and stamps his foot in anger. 

The professor raises an eyebrow and then squints his eyes. He reaches out and holds on the blond's chin pulling the boy's face so they he looks eye to eye with him. 

" You are going to go see Madam Pomfrey if I have to carry you there myself and I know you wouldn't want me to do that, " he says in a do-not-argue voice. 

Draco sighs, "All right, but I'm fine really," then walks toward the infirmary. "Hope everything goes OK, Harry," he yells back, as he walks. 

"Now, Potter, lets go see the headmaster," the professor says, and then starts walking toward Dumbledore's office not waiting to see if Harry is following or not. 

Harry watches Draco for a moment, then runs after the professor and thinks ' I hope everything goes OK too.' 

==A little while later ===+ Normal pov+ (Dumbledore's office.) 

". . . And you wish to give your fathers their letters now?" Dumbledore concludes. 

"Yes, I want to give it to them in person too, and here," Harry informs him. 

"I think it would be best to take of the memory charm they have on them before you give them their letters, " Professor Snape suggests. 

"Yes, that would be the best," Harry answers after a few moments. 

"Very well, Harry, but I don't think you should tell them" the headmaster says cautiously. 

"I really don't care what you think. This is my life, they are my fathers, and they have the right to know I am their son. Just like it was my right to know they are my fathers, " Harry replies angrily. 

"Very well, I'll summon them here then," Dumbledore announces, and left to do so. 

== A little while later === 

Remus Lupus and Lucius Malfoy sit in Dumbledore's office both wondering why he has summoned them there. Dumbledore had asked Harry to leave the room while the Potion was given, so he said he was going to go check on Draco but would be back soon. 

"This better be important. I am a very busy man," Lucius says calmly trying not to show how annoyed he is. 

"Yes, Why did you call me in here?" Remus inquires. 

"This is very important, Lucius," Severus says to his friend. 

"Well, then hurry up and tell me. Draco isn't in trouble, is he? " Lucius asks, ' What could possibly be so important that I needed to be summoned here? ' He asks himself silently. 

"You both have a memory blocking charm on you. We need to take them off," Dumbledore states frankly. 

"What are you talking about?" asks Lucius is becoming angrier inside by each passing moment, but still appearing calm. 

"I think it would be best to take of the charm. Then everything will be revealed," Severus suggests. 

"I don't understand why or how I could have a memory charm on me, or how you both know about it," Remus puts in. 

"Very well, get on with it" Lucius says, as he glares annoyingly at the old wizard. 

"Yes, " Remus says, gently. 

A few minutes later both men have recovered all their memories. Remus sits in shock, happy to learn that he is Harry's father, but angry about being lied to for all these years. He watches as Lucius paces around the room muttering under his breathe. 

"How dare you do this to me!" He yells at the headmasters. 

"Calm yourself, Mr. Malfoy. I didn't do anything to you," Dumbledore replies. 

"Don't you dare tell me you didn't do anything to me. I know far to well how you work, and I have my memories back now." Lucius growls lowly, after he regained his composer. 

"We were only doing what was best for Harry and you," Dumbledore says. 

"What was best for Harry and us?" Remus asks softly still somewhat in a daze. 

"Under the circumstances, yes, " Dumbledore replied. 

"Oh! You mean because I was a death eater, and Remus is a werewolf? Or was it something else?" Lucius asks as he stands in front of the older wizard with his arms folded across his chest. 

"Lucius you know if anyone found out that Remus is Harry's father what would happen. Werewolves can't father children, " Dumbledore says, calmly. 

"Headmaster obviously you don't know the laws about werewolves well enough," Remus sighs. 

"Of course I know them, Remus," the headmaster says offensively, wondering what Remus was getting at. 

"The law states 'Male werewolves my not breed with werewolf females, female muggles or witches. Female werewolves my not breed with male werewolves, male muggles or wizards. The law doesn't state that male werewolves can't breed with other man werewolves, male muggles or wizards. " Remus informed the professor. 

"So you see. . . We didn't break any laws," Lucius informs the now shocked headmaster. 

Trying to defend himself, the headmaster, after a few moments replies, "Lucius you were engaged to be married. This would have ruined your marriage. It's best that this happened." 

"You make it sound like a mistake. I know I was engaged to be married, but that was because I thought Narcissa was pregnant," Lucius replies. 

"So, Draco is really younger then we were told?" Severus asks. 

"Yes, he was born in August which was as you know ten months after Narcissa and I were married," Lucius informs him. 

"Yes, and Harry was born nine months after you and Narcissa married," Remus says. 

The Headmaster is about to ask something when Harry ran in panting. 

"Mr. Malfoy you have to come quickly. Draco has gone crazy and is screaming for you." Harry gasps out. 

"Were?" Lucius asks, as he looked at the boy who he just found out was his son. 

"He's in the infirmary. I told him to have Madam Pomfrey look him over. He has been ill," Severus explains, as he walked toward the exit. 

"What do you mean ill? Why wasn't I informed? Doesn't anyone tell me anything, any more?" Lucius asked angrily, as he walks with his friend toward the infirmary. 

"I just found out today, Lucius. It appears that Draco is still sick from this summer," Severus replies. 

"He's been sick that long, and no one bothered to tell me," Lucius whispers, angrily. ' I will have to have a talk with that wife of mine,' he growls inwardly. 

==A little while later ===+ Normal pov+ (The Infirmary.) 

Lucius enters the infirmary and sees his son screaming and throwing everything close to him. 

"I want my Father!!" he screams, his face is red from crying, and anger. 

"Draco!" Lucius says loudly, causing the boy to stop what he is doing. 

"Father!" Draco yells and rans to his father. He hugs him and burst into tears again. 

"Draco, What is wrong?" Lucius asks, He tossing aside his usual unaffectionate public manor and hugs his son tightly. 

'What could have happened to cause him this much distress?' he wonders to himself, as he soothes the boy's hair, and rubs his back. 

"She's crazy. She is trying to tell me something that isn't true," Draco announces as he points toward the med witch. 

"I check you over several times, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey says calmly. 

"It can't be true. I haven't had sex yet, and no one put any charms on me." Draco snaps back. 

Lucius looks down at his thirteen-year-old son, wondering why he is saying anything about sex. " What is he talking about?" he asks Madam Pomfrey. 

"Your son is pregnant, Mr. Malfoy, I was just. . ." the med witch informs him. 

"WHAT??" Lucius, Severus, Remus, and Harry all yell at the same time. 

"See. I told you she was crazy." Draco cries, and holds onto his dad tighter. 

"Harry you and he didn't have sex, do you?" Remus asks worried. 

"Of course not and Draco just said he never had sex," Harry replies as he stares in shock at his friend. " Draco is having a baby?" he utters after a moment. 

"I checked and he has had sex before. It would be impossible for Harry to be the father unless he was at Malfoy Manor in July. I did the pregnancy test, and I should receive the paternity test results in a few," Madam Pomfrey announces. 

"No, I haven't. I would have remembered that," Draco says defensively his body shaking from all the emotions he was feeling. 

"It must have been that boy who was staying with us. He must have used some charm or something so Draco didn't remember." Lucius growls angrily. 

"You did say you got sick after he and his mother came to stay," Harry puts in. 

"Yes, but Mother said it was nothing. I can't be pregnant I can't I am too young," Draco cries. 

"Is there anything we can do to solve this?" Lucius asks the med witch. 

"I can't abort the child now. He's too far along, " she replies. 

"I don't want his baby . . . I haven't had sex it must be a spell! " Draco yells. 

"Draco? What is wrong?" Narcissa asks, as she stands in the doorway. 

"What are you doing here?" Draco asks, puzzled to why his mother is at the school. 

"I was informed you were sick," she replies. 

"It appears that, Draco, is pregnant. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Lucius asks through clinched teeth. 

"Pregnant?? How could my baby be pregnant?" Narcissa asks. 

"The paternity test is finished. Now lets see who the father is." Madam Pomfrey says, and then looks at the test results. 

"Well, who is it?" Severus asks after a few moments. 

The med witch glares angrily at Lucius, who wonders why the woman had suddenly become angry at him, and says, "You are" 

tbc 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Intertwined Lives   
Status 7/? Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk  
Rating: R   
Pairings:Remus/Lucius, Remus/Sirus, Lucius/Severus,Lucius/????, ?????/Draco.  
Spoilers:possible 1-4  
Warnings: Slash, mpreg, angst, au, ooc  
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademarkinfringement is intended.  
Summary: When Harry turns 13 he receives a letter from his parents. He reads it, and finds out he is not who he thought he was. Friends become enemies, enemies become family. Draco also has rather strange summer, and is dealing with problems of his own.  
Beta: ShadowHunter   
  
  
"Madam, Have you lost your mind? " Lucius asks as he stares back at the med witch in disbelief. 

"The test results say that you are the father of your son's child," Madam Pomfrey replies, as she glares angrily at the wizard. 

"I would never . . . " Lucius begins 

"You're not supposed to be the father!" Narcissa blurts out. 

Everyone stops what they are doing and looks at the woman. Draco turns his head to look at her, but still holds onto his father. 

"What did you say?!!" Lucius roars, as stepped toward his wife, dragging Draco, who wouldn't let go, along with him. 

"I said how dare you do that to my son, you sick evil man," Narcissa snarls. 

"That is not what you just said," Harry puts in. 

"Of course it is. I should know what I said! " Narcissa yells. 

"She said You're not supposed to be the father," Colin informs them, from his bed, as he watches the scene in front of him. 

"Shut up you I don't need you little half muggle telling me what I said." Narcissa snaps back at the boy. 

"Don't threaten my patient!" Madam Pomfrey yells. 

"I not a half muggle I'm a pure-blood," Colin informs the witch who glaring at him in disgust. 

"Mother! How could you do this to me?" Draco growls and steps toward his mother. 

"Draco, darling, I swear I had no idea your father was doing anything," she replies calmly. 

"No mother, you did this to!!" Draco yells. 

"Draco, don't yell at me," she scowls, angrily. 

"I HATE YOU!" Draco roars at the top of his voice. 

Narcissa stands there for a second then smacks Draco across the face. Draco turns back and glared at the woman then lets out a glass shattering screech, before turning and running out of the room. 

"Draco..Draco what!" Harry yells before running after him. 

Lucius starts to go after his son but Severus grabs a hold of his arm and holds him. 

"Severus let me go. I have to go find Draco" Lucius states, as he tries to get free. 

"Let Harry talk to him," Severus replies. 

"But he's my son, and he needs me," Lucius informs the other man. 

"Mr. Malfoy I can't allow you to go," Madam Pomfrey says from behind him. 

"What?" Lucius asks. 

"The potion showed that you had sex with your son when he was twelve. I can't allow you to go. This must be reported "the med witch replies calmly. 

"I didn't molest my child!" Lucius yells defensively. 

"I don't know what happened, Mr. Malfoy, but from the results of the potion say. I have to report this, and you have to go to trial," she informs him. 

"Lucius, don't worry we will get you out of this," Remus says. 

"Yes! Take him away to Azkaban." Narcissa says angrily, as she points to her husband. 

"Oh shut up. I am having you arrested also," snaps the med witch 

WHAT??" Narcissa exclaims and looks dumbfounded at the med witch. 

~~~ 

(Professor Snape's Classroom) 

After chasing Draco for several minutes Harry finally corners the younger boy in the potions class room. He watches from the door as Draco paces the room, like a caged animal, screaming, crying and throwing objects around. 

"Draco calm down," Harry says firmly. 

"How could she do this? How?! " He yells out and continues to pace. 

"Draco stop," Harry says raising his voice a little. 

Draco keeps on throwing things and yelling. He picks up a chair and starts banging it against the wall tell it was broken. 

"Draco Draco DRACO!" Harry yells trying to get the boys attention. 

When this doesn't happen Harry walks over to the boy and swats him a few times as hard as he can across the butt. Draco spins around and looking in shock at Harry, then leaps into his arms. 

"Shhhh, calm down. Everything will be fine I promise, " Harry says softly, as he hugs his brother. 

Draco cries, and his knees gave way causing him to fall to the ground, and drag in Harry down with him. They stay there half sitting half laying on the ground holding each other for several minutes. 

"How?" Draco questions. 

"I don't know how, but I believe your mother had something to do with this, " Harry replies. 

"Yes, I am sure," Draco sniffs, trying not to cry again. 

"Do you remember when you because sick? Do you think you could have been drugged?" Harry asks. 

"Not really but there was the night before Father went away for a while. I became really tired after eating," Draco says. 

"What happened?" Harry inquires. 

"Mother went away to see some other friend of hers for the night. So Father and I had to entertain Mother's friend and her idiotic son because for some reason they were still visiting. I wanted to spend the evening with Father alone, as he was going away in the morning, but no I had to be around them. She loved to cook things, and made us this snacks and called them raspberry sponge cakes. I don't know why any pure blood witch would want to cook things, but she said it was a hobby of hers. We sat around the parlor talking about boring things, and eating. 

I became rather tired, and asked to be excused. She said I could, and Father said he would walk me to my room. He walked with me and we talked for a few. I was really glad to have at least a few moments with him, but then I couldn't stay away. I remember him picking me up, laughing and saying something about it being a long time since he had to carry me to my room. Then I woke up the next morning really late. Mother said Father had already left. That's the only time anything really strange happened." Draco informs him 

"Which part was strange?" Harry asks puzzled 

"That I slept so long, that I fell asleep so quickly and that Mother was in my room when I would up," Draco replies. 

"Oh so she doesn't normally go into your room?" 

"No and now that I think if it. She asked me how I was felling. I never told anyone I was sick, though I was a bit sore." Draco states, his face flushed with embarrassment. 

"Sore?" 

"Yeah I was sore you know down there, but I thought it was something I ate." Draco replies. 

Harry is about to question him farther when someone walks into the room. Harry turns to see one of the first year Slytherins who he thought was named Nage standing there. 

"Hi," Nage says cautiously. 

"Hello," Harry replies, and smiles at the younger boy 

"Is Uncle Sev in here?" Nage asks, as he looks around the room. 

"No, I think he's in the infirmary, Nage," Draco informs the boy. 

"Oooh," Nage sighs and looks down at his feet. 

"Is something wrong?" Harry inquires noting that the younger boy looks upset. 

"It's nothing really . . . my head just hurts," Nage replies. " Drake you can give me something for it?" he asks after a few. 

"No, You will have to talk to Uncle Sev." Draco replies, as he tries to straighten his cloak, and hair. 

"OK. You are upset?" Nage asks, and walks toward the older boys. 

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it," Draco replies. 

"OK, Sorry you are upset," Nage says, then drops down and hugs Draco. 

"Thanks," Draco replies as he hugs him back. 

Nage looks up at Harry and smiled. Harry stares back at the first year, stunned and thinks 'I know I have seen his eyes before. I don't know where, but they are strange, yet familiar." 

"Why don't you go find Uncle Sev? I want to be alone for a few with Harry," Draco says. 

"All right," Nage replies, then gets up and walks out of the room. 

"I didn't know people thought well enough of Professor Snape to ask him to take their children in if something happened to them. Now I find out you and Nage's parent did" Harry says. 

"Harry, Nage is Professor Snape's nephew," Draco informs him. 

"What? You mean he has a sister?" Harry asks, in shock. 

"Had she died when Nage was born," Draco states 

"I didn't know he was related to him," Harry utters. "I am finding out the weirdest things," 

"Harry I want to go see Father now," Draco says, and started to get up. 

"All right, " Harry replies. 

~~ 

(10 minutes later. The infirmary) 

"Where is Father?" Draco asks, as he was sure his father would still be there. 

"I am sorry Draco, but he and your mother have been taken to Azkaban," Madam Pomfrey replies. 

"What?? Why?? How could you do that?" Draco cries, and runs out of the room again. 

"Draco where are you going?" Harry yells from behind him. 

"To get Father!" Draco yells back as he runs. 

Draco runs down the hallway and around the corning right into Professor Snape who grabs hold of him and picks him up. 

"Let me go!!" Draco screams and starts kicking the man who was holding him. 

"Calm yourself," Severus tells the boy firmly. 

"I must get Father," Draco cries and struggles more. 

"You must calm yourself. Your father is going to be fine. I promise," Professor Snape says calmly as he struggles to keep hold of the boy. 

"But I didn't get to hug him and.." Draco starts but then breaks down crying and can't continue. 

"Come lets go back to my chambers and talk, " the professor sighs, and begins walking. " Come along," he says to Harry after a moment. 

Harry stands there for a moment then runs after them. 

He didn't really want Harry to come, but knew that Draco would feel better with the other boy around. He had already talked to the headmaster, and asked that Draco be aloud to stay in the room next to his rather then in his dorm room. The Headmaster agreed but then said it would be best if Harry stayed with him also. 

"The headmaster has decided that you and Draco should stay in the room next to mine, " mumbles Professor Snape. 

"OK, sir," Harry says. 

"This doesn't mean you can be loud and disturb me." 

"No, Sir of course not," Harry replies. 

They walk the rest of the way to in silence. When the come to the professor's chambers, they find Nage sleeping in front of the door. 

"Nage wake up," the professor says, and mumbles something under his breath when the boy doesn't wake. 

"Do you think you can manage to pick him up, Potter?" He asks Harry. 

"Of course sir, and I am not a Potter," Harry replies, and picked up the boy. 

"Your name is still Potter for now," Professor Snape growls. 

"Not for long," Harry says softly. 

"Very well." The professor replies, then says the password to his room, and they enter. 

tbc 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Intertwined Lives   
Status 8/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk Rating: R  
Pairings: Remus/Lucius Remus/Sirus, Lucius/Severus, Lucius/Draco, ?????/Draco.   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: Slash, mpreg, angst, au, ooc   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Summary: When Harry turns 13 he receives a letter from his parents. He reads it, and finds out he is not who he thought he was. Friends become enemies, enemies become family. Draco also has rather strange summer, and is dealing with problems of his own.   
Beta: ShadowHunter  


(Professor Snape's Chambers) 

Harry looks around the room, ' I was expecting it to be more dungeon like.' He thought as he glanced at the warmly decorated room, and found it to be very calming. It wasn't just green and sliver, everywhere. There were other colors in the room to like blue, and red. 

"Potter! Stop standing there like an idiot, and put Nage down on the couch, " Snape growls, as he gestures toward the couch. 

"Sorry, sir," Harry replies, and places the smaller boy down on the couch, then stands back and stares at him. 

Snape sits in a near by chair holding Draco in his lap. He talks soothingly to the boy and tries to calm him down. Glancing over he sees that Harry is staring at his sleeping nephew. 

"Potter, sit down somewhere, and stop looking at my nephew that way," He growls, causing Draco to hug him tight. 

"Sorry, he just reminds me of something, and I can't figure out what," Harry informs the professor. 

" I am sure you can figure out what he reminds you of without staring at him," Snape replies then turns his attention back to Draco. 

Harry stops staring at Nage, but continues to try to recall what was so familiar about this first year student. He knew that Nage didn't have any other siblings at school and that he really doesn't look anything like Professor Snape, but there is someone or something the boy reminded him of. 

"They are going to kill him!" Draco blurts out and cries harder. 

"Who's going to kill who?" Snape asks 

"Father. They are going to kill him. They are going to say he . . . he . . . " Draco babbles out and shakes with fright. 

"Draco stop it right now!" The potion master says sharply then stated firmly, "No one is going to kill him. There is going to be a trial and he will be found innocent." 

"Promise?" Draco pleads and looks up at the man who is holding him. 

"Promise. He's going to be in Azkaban until the trial. I know he wouldn't want you to become upset and get sick," Snape says calmly 

"I don't know what to do about this," Draco cries out as he rubs his stomach, "it's my child, but also my sibling isn't it?" he asks. He is so hurt and confused. 

"Technically yes, but there is a potion we can give you to change the parentage," Snape explains. 

"NO!" Draco yells, causing Nage to jump off the couch and look around at everyone. 

He walks over to where the others are and sits down on the floor near them. 

"Draco, What is it? Are you hurting?" the professor asks, as he looks the boy over. 

"Draco? What's wrong?" Harry questions, as he too looks over the blond. 

"I don't want that potion. I want him or her as they are. Father didn't do this to me by his own choice, but the baby is his also. If you change that then you will be killing his child and my sibling, and I couldn't do that," Draco says his voice panicky. 

"All right, I understand. This must be confusing for you." Snape sighs. 'He's so young, and innocent. Damn you Narcissa if you don't go to prison for this. I swear I will kill you myself,' he thinks angrily. 

"You have Uncle Lucius's baby in there?" Nage asks, as he points at Draco's stomach. "How?" 

Professor Snape sucks in a breath and mentally kicks himself for forgetting about Nage there. "I'll explain it to you later, Nage. Now what did you want to see me about?" he asks changing the subject 

"Okay.. I have a really bad headache and I haven't been sleeping well," Nage replies, and looks down. 

"You should have told me when you first couldn't sleep!" the man scowls 

"Sorry Uncle Sev. I didn't want to bother you until it became too much for me to handle" the small boy replies, meekly. 

"I'm going to go wash up," Draco says, as he got off the professor's lap. 

"Go with him, " Snape states, as he looked at Harry, who nods and follows the other boy. 

"Now let's see what we can do about your headache," The Professor says to Nage before heading over to his potions. 

~~ 

(Professor Snape's bathroom) 

"Draco are you OK?" Harry asks, as he hugs his brother from behind. 

"Yes,.. I think so," Draco replies, as he wrings out his wash cloth then tries to wash his face off. 

"Here let me," Harry says, noting that Draco is shaking too much. 

"Sorry I guess I am a little shaky," The young boy replies and blushes with embarrassment 

"It's OK. I understand," Harry replies and begins washing Draco's face off for him. "So what are you going to call yourself now?" Draco asks. 

"Are you sure you want to talk about that now? " Harry questions. Thinking maybe Draco really wanted to talk about what is happening to himself. 

"Please I don't want to think about things now," Draco begs. 

"Okay, I am not sure yet. I would like my last name to be Lupin. Now before you get all upset. I thought about it and I am most likely going to be Remus.. Uh Dad's only son. So I would like his family name. Not that I don't want to be a Malfoy either. I just mean the last name. Besides your Dad is more like my Mum then my Dad anyway. I assume he's the one who carried me," explains Harry 

"I understand. Suppose you want Remus for your middle name also," Draco replies. 

"Yes, I was thinking of that myself. I haven't quite figured out what I would like my first name to be though. Maybe I will let Dad and Uh Dad decide that for me." 

"That would be a good idea since they would have named you anyway," Draco says. 

"Yes, that is right." 

"I wonder if I am going to have a boy or a girl," Draco mumbles out as he rubs his stomach. 

"You could always find out." Harry informs him. 

"Yes, but I think I might like to be surprised." 

"I think we should go back out there before Snape comes to check on us," Harry states 

"Yes I am finished here anyway. Besides I need to talk to Nage about something," Draco replies finishes up and they leave the bathroom. 

Harry begins thinking about how there is something very familiar about Nage and how he has to get to the bottom if it. There are several things on his mind but that fact that he can't figure this one out is annoying him to know end. 

They go back into the room Professor Snape and Nage are in to find them both on the couch. Nage is fast asleep and the professor is reading a spell book. 

"Is everything OK, Draco?" he inquires 

"Yes, for now. I guess," Draco replies his voice showing uncertainty. 

"What is it?" Snape asks. 

"When can I talk to Father?" Draco asks. 

"I am not sure, Draco. I will find that out for you as soon as I can. I don't think they will let you see him anytime before the trial though." 

"Okay," the blond sighs. 

"Come here," Snape says and waves Draco over. He notices that the boy is becoming upset again and needs to be held. 

Draco ran over, flung himself onto his 'uncle's' lap and starts crying. Severus holds and rocks him until he went to sleep again. Then he carefully stands up and places Draco back down on the couch next to Nage. 

tbc 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Intertwined Lives   
Status 9/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk  
Rating: R   
Pairings: Remus/Lucius Remus/Sirius, Lucius/Severus, Lucius/Draco, ?????/Draco.  
Spoilers:possible 1-4  
Warnings: Slash, mpreg, angst, au, ooc  
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Summary: When Harry turns 13 he receives a letter from his parents. He reads it, and finds out he is not who he thought he was. Friends become enemies, enemies become family. Draco also has rather strange summer, and is dealing with problems of his own.  
Beta: none  
  
(Professor Snape's Chambers) 

Snape watches his godson and nephew for a few moments making sure they both are all right. He then turns around noticing that Harry is once again is staring curiously at Nage. 

"I told you to stop staring at my nephew like that, Potter," he says angrily. 

"I am not a Potter," Harry snaps back. 

"You are a Potter until your name is legally changed. I don't know why you find Nage to be so interesting. You just found out who your fathers are and that Draco, who you have hated for the past few years, is your brother. Yet you seem to be more interesting in my nephew," Snape sighs annoyingly. 'The last thing I need is for Potter to find out about Nage. He will run off and tell Dumbledore.' 

"I am thinking about my family. Draco and I discussed that while we were in the bathroom. Believe me, professor, I have been thinking about my family all day. We talked about what I wanted to change my name to. So as you see I have been thinking about family. I even tried to get Draco to open up and talk to me about what was going on with him, but he didn't want to talk about it. I can't help if it if I keep thinking about Nage. There is something about him that is familiar to me and I want to know what it is. He reminds me of someone or something," Harry replies. 

"Do not go around asking questions about my nephew. Do not ask him questions either. He is a very shy and naive boy and Draco is very close to him. I don't want you upsetting either of them. I know you think you have to know everyone's business, but you better not do anything to hurt Nage or you will regret it," Snape states firmly. 

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt, Nage," Harry replies. ' Why is he being so protective? It's not like I am going to do anything to hurt Nage.' 

"See that you don't. I am going to take Nage back to his dormitory and I suggest you head off to your room now," Snape informs him. 

"What about Draco?" Harry asks. 

"I will take care of him when I return," the professor informs him. He picks Nage up and heads out the door. 

~~~ 

+ Later + (Harry and Draco's Chamber) 

Harry wakes up looks over at his brother, who is still asleep. Then glances over at the clock and notices that it's almost time for dinner. ' I didn't think I would fall asleep' he laughs to himself 

"Draco," he says softly to the other boy. 

"Go away," the blond mumbles and twists himself up more into his blanket. 

"Draco come on get up. We have to go eat dinner," Harry informs him. 

"Where am I?" Draco asks groggily as he sits up and looks around. 

"You are in your room. Remember Dumbledore said we should stay near Professor Snape? "Harry replies. 

Yes I remember now, " Draco sighs sadly. 

Harry gets of his bed, goes over, and sits down next to his brother. He puts his arm around him, pulls him into a hug and asks "What's wrong?" 

"I was hoping it was a nightmare or something. Now I see it's all really true," the blond whispers. 

"No, Draco, sorry but I am indeed your half-brother," Harry replies. 

"That's not what I meant," Draco says hurt showing in his voice. 

"Sorry I was just trying to make you laugh. I shouldn't have said that," Harry apologies and pulls Draco into a tighter hug. 

"I know that but I am really not up to joking around. Come on lets go eat dinner now. I am sure Uncle Sev. will be wondering where I am." Draco states and drags himself out of bed. 

" I am sure he won't be wondering where I am," Harry mumbles. 

"Well he never does, Harry," Draco says. 

"Come on lets get going," Harry encourages 

"Professor Lupin will be there, Harry." 

"Oh I forgot about that. I haven't talked to him yet," Harry moans. 

"Well you should after all he is one of your fathers, Harry. Besides you are going to change your last name to his," the blond replies. 

"Yeah I know. I am sure it will be fine, but I am a bit nervous. Besides I am not as well liked as I was before I re-sorted and am not thrilled facing those hateful glares tonight" Harry says. 

"I think he's going to be thrilled about you wanting to rename yourself after him. I mean you hardly know him, yet you are going to do that for him. You can't let other people bother you either, Harry. You just have to ignore them. Believe me it gets easy after I will. " Draco 

"It just seems like the right thing to do, Draco. Besides I have a feeling he already loves me. I will try to ignore them tonight, but if they try to hex me or you I will make sure it takes weeks to get them back to their normal selves, " Harry replies and they head of to eat. 

(The Great Hall) 

Harry and Draco open the door and walk into the hall. The students, who are sitting at the tables, turn and glare at them. They cautiously walk toward their house's table. Making sure to keep their eyes on the Gryffindors, who whisper and start at them but don't make any comments to them. They arrive at the table and sit down between Blaise and Crabbe. 

"Where have you two been? Pansy inquires as she smiles at Draco who is sitting across from her then adds "There are some odd rumors going around and I bet those Gryffindorks started them." 

"I don't' want to talk about it now, Pansy," Draco replies and begins to eat. 

"But I want to know where you have been, Drake," she whines 

"Don't call me Drake. There are only a few people in this blood world allowed to call me that and you are not one of them. I said I didn't' want to talk about it here. Besides it's not of your business where I was at," Draco hisses out. 

* The faculty table* 

"I still think that young Malfoy should be set away from the school, until his condition has passed" Professor McGonagall suggests 

"And where is he supposed to be sent away to? Or have you forgotten his parents are now in Azkaban." Professor Lupin replies, wondering what she is being so nasty about this. 

"I am sure Severus could find a place for him. After all he is his godson, " the Transfiguration professor states. 

"He is pregnant, Minerva, I am sure that is not such a difficult word for you to say. There are far greater things for us to worry about. One of them being how to get Lucius out of Azkaban. And the other matter or has it slipped everyone's mind that a certain someone who should be in Azkaban is not there anymore." 

"Of course we are all aware of that fact. But it is not likely that Sirius Black is going to come anywhere near Hogwarts. I am sure he as far away from here as possible," she replies. 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, he might . . . " Professor Lupin begins. 

"Why not? Do you know something about where he is? Surely you would inform us if you did, Remus. After all the safety of the students here is a factor," she replies not letting him finish 

' Of course Lupin and Black were friends before James and Lily Potter where killed. I am sure he wouldn't tell us even if he knew he is around. His werewolf sense of smell would allow him to detect if Black was anywhere near here,' Snape mentally notes 

"The students are safe I can assure you, Minerva," Dumbledore says reassuringly then adds "I don't think this is the time or place to be discussing these matter. It would be wisest to continue this topic in my office." looking over at Remus as he says so 'It seems Remus knows more about Sirius's whereabouts then he is telling us' 

*back at Slytherin table* 

" You don't have to be so rude, Draconus Lucius Malfoy," Pansy snaps back 

Harry arches his eyebrow and asks "Your name is Draconus?" 

"No, My name is Draco not Draconus. She just calls me that because she thinks it sound more aristocratic," the irritated blond informs him. 

"You are overly moody today," Pansy informs Draco. 

"Pansy, I think you should just leave Draco alone for now, " Blaise warns, noting how irritated his friend is becoming. ' I don't know what's wrong with him, but he looks like he's going to start hexing her any second' 

"I am sure trying to help out my friend. I don't know what's wrong with everyone today," she replies. Attempting to sound hurt. 

"Nothing is wrong with me. You are just annoying as usual. Why don't you sure your big mouth and leave me allow," Draco hisses out. Then stands up and begins to walk toward the door. He makes it a few steps before his head starts spinning and he falls to the ground and passes out. 

The other students turn around and state at the blond who his now laying on the ground near them. Harry runs over and kneels next to his brother. He attempts to shake him awake, but it doesn't help Snape rushes over to the fallen boy and swoops him up. Then head toward the infirmary. Harry and Professor Lupin follow behind him. They arrive a few minutes later and Snape places Draco gently down on one of the beds. Madam Pomfrey quickly begins to check him over. 

Professor Lupin runs in the room and quickly glances around because he smells something in the room which he knows he should be. The faint sent of his friend 'Sirius was here, but why would he want to come into the infirmary and why was he in my classroom earlier? Why is it I can't find him?' he silently asks himself. Then heads over to comfort his son. 

tbc 


End file.
